Aimé et détesté
by Pakuu-chan
Summary: Je m'appelle Luka Megurine, et j'ai 16 ans. Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres.


Je m'appelle Luka Megurine, et j'ai 16 ans. Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Comme tous les jours, mon réveil sonne et je tâtonne pour l'éteindre, envoyant valser tous les objets posés sur ma table de nuit.

Mais aujourd'hui à peine j'ouvre les yeux, que j'ai le choc de ma vie. Un visage, tout près du mien. Je hurle. Ledit visage appartient à mon frère Luki. Luki a 19 ans, et je le déteste.

Il s'enfuit en riant comme une brute.

« Idiot ! Crétin ! Minable ! Je te hais ! JE TE HAIS ! »

Il m'énerve tellement. Toujours à me faire des blagues de merde, à me ficher là honte devant mes amis, à me faire engueuler à sa place. Je le déteste.

Je descend dans la cuisine, encore endormie. J'ouvre le placard cherche mon paquet de céréales. Il n'est pas là. Je me retourne d'un coup, et voit Luki en train de finir le paquet. C'en est trop.

« T'as fini MES céréales ? Mais j'en ai marre ! MARRE ! Elles étaient à moi, Maman les a achetées pour MOI ! Est-ce que je mange tes trucs moi ? »

« Premier arrivé, premier servi cocotte. »

« Je te hais ! Je voudrai que tu meures ! »

« Luka ! Ne dis pas de choses comme ça, et arrête de t'énerver juste pour des céréales !»

C'est ma mère qui vient de parler. Elle prend toujours la défense de Luki. Dès qu'il y a une dispute, elle lui donne raison, et je me fais punir. Pour ses 16 ans, les parents lui ont offert une Wii. Pour mes 16 ans, j'ai eu une paire de Converse, alors que je voulais un nouvel Ipod. Ils m'ont dit 'Tu sais, à ton âge, on ne tient pas compte des cadeaux !' C'était le genre de remarque dont on s'était dispensé pour l'anniversaire de Luki.

Je saisis mes affaires sans un regard pour ce crétin qui rigole et je sors. Tant pis, j'arriverai en avance au Lycée, mais j'en peux plus de lui.

Le temps passe très lentement. Il n'est même as 10 heures que j'ai l'impression que je suis là depuis des années. Soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvre, et la principale entre. Nous nous levons tous, intrigués. Elle chuchote quelques mots au prof, qui devient pâle comme la Mort.

« Mlle Megurine, suivez moi s'il vous plaît. »

Pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien fait de mal ! C'est encore une blague de l'abruti qui me sert de frère ! Je vais le TUER ! Je le déteste, mais je le déteste !

Nous marchons jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée. Bizarre. Nous sortons du lycée. Encore plus bizarre. La principale me fait monter dans sa voiture. Je commence à m'inquiéter.

« Excusez moi Madame, mais où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Elle ne répond pas. Nous roulons quelques temps, puis elle se gare. Devant l'hôpital. Un horrible pressentiment m'envahit.

Dans le hall, ma mère arrive en courant. Elle a les yeux rouges, et les cheveux décoiffés. Elle se jette sur moi et me serre dans ses bras jusqu'à m'en étouffer.

« Luka, Luka, Luka, ma petite fille ! Je t'aime si fort. Ton père arrive. Luka, Luka... »

J'ai peur. Très peur. Que se passe-t-il ? Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Quoi ? Mais dites le moi !

Mon père arrive, et des bras de maman, je passe dans les siens. Même paroles, mêmes larmes. Un médecin arrive et me fait m'asseoir sur une chaise en plastique inconfortable. Ma mère me regarde et me prend les mains. Ses yeux sont pleins de larmes, rouges et gonflés. Elle ouvre la bouche, mais seul un gémissement en sort. Elle ferme les yeux, et de nouvelles larmes coulent.

« Luka, ma chérie, tu dois être forte. Ton frère s'est fait renverser par une voiture en allant au Lycée ce matin. Les médecins ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu. »

Sa voix se brise en sanglots, mais je ne l'écoute plus. Luki ? Mort ? Non. Impossible. Tout simplement impossible. C'est encore une de ses sales blagues. Je vois mon père pleurer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. Lui si droit et si joyeux d'habitude, ressemble maintenant à un tas de chiffon mouillés. Avachis, tremblant, il a l'air d'un homme sur qui tout le Désespoir du monde s'est abattu.

Et je comprends.

Ce n'est pas une blague. Mon cœur se serre, j'ai l'impression qu'il glisse hors de moi. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en essayant de le retenir. Des tâches sombres apparaissent sur ma jupe. Je me demande ce que c'est. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard que c'étaient mes larmes.

« Non, non, non... »

Je crie, je hurle, je pleure, je me brise. Je sens que quelqu'un me porte tandis que je me débats de toutes mes forces. Le reste est flou. Je me réveille dans mon lit. Mon oreiller est imbibé de larmes. Je me lève, titubante, et je me souviens. Luki est partit. Pour toujours. Je gémis, je me tords par terre. Je coure jusqu'à sa chambre. Il sera là, il m'attendra, assis sur son lit, et hurlera dès que je passerai la porte, m'ordonnant de partir.

Il n'y est pas. Ses affaires traînent partout. Mes pleurs redoublent, et j'entends que quelqu'un arrive en courant. Je ramasse un T-shit qui traîne par terre, et enfouit mon visage dedans, essayant de m'imbiber de son odeur.

Je l'ai perdu. Pour toujours. Mon amour, mon frère.

Je m'appelle Luka Megurine et j'ai 16 ans. Aujourd'hui, ma vie s'est arrêtée.


End file.
